


A decision is made

by Yuffyka



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Graphic Description of Sex, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Weird, I'm still suck at tagging, Kind of..., M/M, Relationship(s), a tiny bit angsty end, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7091371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuffyka/pseuds/Yuffyka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone was surprised he sent Michonne back unharmed....<br/>Just some shameless smut with a kind of sad end bcause I never write cute stories and I couln't keep it cute now either...<br/>Rick and Daryl gets caught by Merle. Caught, not stopped.<br/>I think it's cute and fluffy compared to what I usually think about..</p>
            </blockquote>





	A decision is made

**Author's Note:**

> English is still not my mother tongue so sorry for the mistakes. (I hate reading my stuff so checking wasn't really thorough...)  
> I'm still not really confident and I'm posting this drunk... But I would be happy and grateful for any comment especially constructive ones.

Rick and Daryl were kissing in Daryl's cell, slowly and passionately. Just enjoying the quiet peacefulness of it. The only thing that broke the complete silence were Daryl's small sounds. He still wasn't really used to this kind of togetherness. It was still new for him all of this gentleness and caring and he enjoyed every second of it. 

They slowly went closer to the bed. Not intending to go on any further, at least not yet. Rick bent Daryl's back against the metal racks of the top bunk as a leverage while holding their hips together firmly. He pushed his leg between Daryl's' and grabbed his ass. His tongue was deep inside Daryl's mouth playing gently with everything he could reach. 

Daryl let himself being taken care of and just enjoyed it. He used both   his hands to cling to Rick's back.

They were so into each other they didn't even hear the steps before Merle came into the cell.

"Hey, Brother I...." He started then looked up and froze. Well, he wasn't exactly against enjoying a good kiss not even with a guy. It wasn't what shocked him. It was the sole fact that his little brother was kissing someone so passionately. Or kissing at all. Not because it was a guy, not even because it was the guy that cuffed him to a rooftop. No it was the fact that he knew what their pa did to him and he has never seen him close enough to another person to touch like this. He kept his distance from everyone and Merle was proud to be the only person ever to touch him that way. He couldn't decide whether he was happy, worried or jealous. Then got disgusted by himself of how bitchy this thinking was.

Rick wanted to step away from Daryl in his surprise. He had no idea what to expect from Merle, knowing what kind of relationship the Dixon brothers had.

Daryl didn't let him. 

“’ssup, Merle?" He asked, going for Rick's neck as the other man was too distracted to kiss. 

"Was thinking 'bout something like this...” Answered with a smirk and went closer.

Rick didn't know what to do but he let out a small groan when Daryl sucked on his soft skin probably leaving some colour. 

"Don't be a pussy just cause of 'im!" Daryl moaned and grabbed Rick's hair to pull him back for a more passionate and needy kiss. 

Rick smiled and grabbed Daryl by his hair and waist and then pushed him roughly against the wall. Breaking the kiss he started sucking on his neck and shoulders after almost ripping his shirt while he opened it. His hands held Daryl strongly in place as he rubbed his member against Daryl's'. 

Merle at first wanted to pull Rick away from Daryl and beat him up for being so rough, and a little bit out of jealousy. But then he saw how perfectly Daryl's body fit into Rick's strong arms and how obediently he followed his movements. He enjoyed it so obviously.

Rick continued undressing Daryl while -knowing how vulnerable Daryl felt like that- he simultaneously took off his own clothes too. He didn't really care about Merle watching. If Daryl was okay with that and still didn't try to stop him and even wanted it more he wasn't going to stop. They were almost fully naked when he pulled away from the hunter's skin. 

"How do you want it tonight?" He asked looking into Daryl's eyes. He had some plans but he liked to know what kind of mood Daryl was in. They tried so many things it started to get harder to keep in mind what Daryl liked. Well he remembered everything that made Daryl scream in pleasure but there was a bunch of things that did it for him. 

"Dunno... Trust ya..." He answered giving himself fully to Rick attention. 

Rick finished undressing themselves then led Daryl to the bed and pushed him onto his stomach. Pulled up one of his legs to gain a good access to his hole. He pulled open his butt cheeks and hummed in appreciation before he licked it. He started licking and sucking his hole.

Daryl sighed and moaned quietly.

Merle was just watching them quietly while he was slowly stroking himself. Not just the view but also the fact that his brother was finally loved excited him.  And well Rick wasn't a bad looking guy after all. 

Rick licked around Daryl's hole and then pushed his tongue inside a few times before replaced it with two fingers. 

Daryl yelped a little louder. Although it slipped in so easily thanks to Rick's saliva and it didn't hurt at all, it was still a strange sensation for Daryl.

Merle couldn't keep himself from joining any more. He went to the bed and kissed Daryl's lower back and licked along his spine. Then he wiped his hair out of his face to kiss him.

Rick used the moment that Daryl's mouth was shut by Merle's mouth and opened his fingers to stretch his hole and pushed his tongue between them.

Daryl grabbed the sheets with both hands and cried out into Merle's mouth who chuckled and kissed him harder. 

Rick played for a little longer like that but then he pulled his head away and used only his fingers to push in deeper. He knew exactly where to thrust with them to make Daryl moan again.

Merle laughed and stood up to take his clothes off. His cock was painfully hard but he ignored it for now and climbed back onto the bed. He half lied next to Daryl and first kissed Rick on his mouth. He could still taste Daryl on him and he liked both it and Rick's own taste. He bit on his lips a little before pulling away. Next he leaned forward again and licked down along Rick's neck chest and abdomen and then continued down along his cock. 

Rick moaned a little but didn't stop his fingers inside Daryl who still held the sheet strongly and pushed back against the torturously slow but perfectly aimed fingers. He pushed in one more finger and moved them stronger. He pushed them in deep and grabbed Merle's head with his other hand as he felt his whole length disappear in the older man's mouth. He held his breath as Merle choked on him. 

"God yes... Ah...” Rick groaned huskily, waiting incredulously for how long can Merle keep him down. 

After a few more moments Merle finally let him out with a wet sounding pop. Then coughed a little taking deep breaths. 

Rick pulled out his fingers and moved to lie down next to Daryl's other side and turned the younger man to his side with his back against his own chest. First of all to have his access to his hole, secondly so that Merle could have enough space not to fall off the bed. Then Rick caught Merle's eyes and looked into them as he started to push inside Daryl. 

"Ahh..." Daryl couldn't hold back his voice at the feeling. But then Rick had to capture his mouth to muffle his scream when at the same time Rick shoved his whole length inside and Merle took Daryl's cock in his mouth. They didn't let him adjust and started moving right away. Rick started pounding into him and Merle deep-throated him.

Daryl used one hand to grab Rick's wrist to keep it on his mouth as he moaned with every thrust and the other to hold Rick tightly against his back. He had to feel him, his form, to know it's him because he couldn't imagine letting anyone else do it. Not even Merle any more. He knew he wouldn't last long if this continues like this, but it was so good he didn't want it to stop. After a few minutes his body started trembling and shaking as he got closer and closer to the edge. 

Merle chuckled and sucked even harder while Rick kept his rhythm.

He started to fight a little to make it longer but the other two held him strongly. He couldn't keep himself any more. He came with a sound somewhere between a deep groan and a scream. 

Rick followed him over the edge almost immediately hugging his shaking body tightly. 

Merle who used his hand to hold Daryl in place and couldn't get himself off with his metal prosthetic, now get up and started jerking off watching them cuddling. He came on both of them and laughed a little. 

Daryl was still working on gathering himself together and he was still clinging to Rick's arm. He wanted to face him but he didn't want him to pull out, at least for a little longer. 

Rick just held him and smiled. 

"Take care of 'im!" Merle mouthed to Rick before he dressed real fast. Then he put a thin blanket over them and left.

Rick pulled out carefully and helped Daryl turn to face him. He kissed him gently and embraced him with his arms and a leg, a little possessively. 

"I know you don't like when I say it but still, I love you Daryl." He whispered, holding him close.

"Damn it... Love ya too...” Daryl mumbled against Rick's neck and snuggled into his arms. 

Merle smiled in front of the cell he finally knew that his baby brother was in good hands. He decided that the Governor had to die. He couldn't let that asshole ruin this. For fuck's sake Daryl needed the goddamn apocalypse to find someone, he couldn't let him lose it...

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!  
> Guess it came out so cute because I passed my exam...  
> Sorry if I ruined it for you with the end...


End file.
